Oddity Falls
by PreciousAngelPie
Summary: In Gravity Falls, nothing is normal. Especially if you are a member of the Pines family. But one day, everything becomes more abnormal than ever when a strange being is accidentally released from the secret portal and transforms all the employees of the Mystery Shack...literally.
1. Sleepless Nights

**HIIII! Sooo... this is my first fanfiction... and I'm super new to this. I just really really love Gravity Falls so I wanted to create a story around it. This will be a pretty long story, and I might take a while to post new chapters. Hopefully you like it. :) BIPPITY BOP KAZOW! P.S. The idea that I have for what Mabel and Dipper will become later on in the story is not mine. I was inspired by the characters created from the "Monster Falls" AU, and the picture was created by CherryVioletS from deviant art. Just wanted to put that out there. :}**

Dipper laid on his bed, deep in thought, chewing on his shirt. Again. He hadn't slept for a couple of days now, and it was really starting to get to him. During the night he tried to sleep, but with all the secrets of Gravity Falls still unexplained and the identity of the author of the journals still unknown, he couldn't even close his eyes without the unsolved mysteries coming back to haunt him. All the memories of the last few days were flowing through his mind; the password on the laptop, still unknown, Bill taking over his body and destroying the laptop (which was, sadly, a huge clue to the identity of the author), his twin sister Mabel destroying her precious puppet show to save his journal, Mcgucket's mysterious past revealed, and so much more.

At the thought of Mabel, he turned to look at her sleeping on the bed across from him. She was, as usual, in her extra-long purple night sweater and magenta socks, and she was enveloped in her various stuffed animals with her pig Waddles snoozing on her stomach. The sock puppet she made of herself hung on her bedpost, once again reminding him of all the chaos that still continued. But he was grateful that he at least had Mabel; she was the only person in Gravity Falls that he could always count on to stay her own crazy self. They have spent their whole lives together (they were twins, after all) and though Gravity Falls would always continue to baffle and confuse him, he had Mabel to help him stay sane.

Reaching over to the small table next to his bed, he grabbed his pen and started clicking it repeatedly, a habit he had every time he was trying to figure something out. It seemed like their lives had gone berserk the first day of summer when they arrived in Gravity Falls. But the weird thing was that all they supernatural creatures and... things that were in Gravity Falls never seemed to affect the residents until he and Mabel showed up. Why was this all happening to them? Why did Bill consider his family a threat? What was Grunkle Stan trying to protect them from when he was still denying the mysteries of the town? All these unanswered questions were starting to give him a headache. He wondered what his parents were doing back in their wonderfully boring house in Piedmont, California. Enjoying the peace and quiet, that was for sure. He still had mixed feelings about his folks sending him up to Gravity Falls, but now he couldn't imagine what summer was like without it. He had grown so used to his tiny attic room that he shared with Mabel, his Great Uncle's degrading jokes throughout the day, Soos constantly trying to lick his elbow, and Wendy always just being perfect. What would he be doing right now if he hadn't learned the existence of the supernatural? Who would Mabel be hanging out with if she hadn't found Candy and Grenda? And how did he live his life without his pine tree hat?

Dipper sighed and gave up trying to answer his own questions. He laid back on his side and closed his eyes, trying to get at least an hour of sleep, but after a few minutes he still found no success. "Man. I'm going to need a ton of Mabel juice this morning" he thought, "I hope we have enough plastic dinosaurs". And with that, he laid on his back, put his shirt in his mouth, and escaped into his mind capacity where everything was questions, and nothing was answers.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Dipper, there was another member of the household who was also having trouble sleeping. Deep beneath the floorboards of the Mystery Shack, with an extremely bright blue glow proving its existence, a powerful machine was being controlled by an old and secretive great uncle. Stanford Pines was flipping through the pages of Journal #2, trying to find any clues that the author included about all the infinite possibilities that this portal contained. A screen next to his desk read 0.000000004% complete, and below this a very long list containing various combinations of 0's and 1's continually printing out of the machine. "Come on, there has to be something here," Stan grumbled to himself. He grabbed a black-light from one of his desk drawers and flicked it on above one of the pages. Invisible ink revealed the words, "Travel through space and time" written next to a blueprint of the huge machine. Stan looked up at the screen on the wall above his head. There was one large box in the middle of the screen containing green symbols, numbers, and letters, and four boxes surrounding it labeled "Sector", "Results", "Statistics", and "Next". Symbols in each box were changing every few seconds; the machine was searching through all the worlds and dimensions that could be accessed through the portal. Stan quickly slipped on two six-fingered yellow gloves and searched through a closet in the back until he found a greenish-yellow drum full of some nuclear substance. Pouring some of the substance into a valve, he carefully set the drum down before pulling a switch on the wall to maximize the power of the machine.

Dipper was half-asleep when he felt a deep rumbling coming from downstairs. It grew stronger and some of the thinking pens on his desk starting falling off, along with some loose change. A bluish light was emanating from the floorboards. He sat up and looked around. Mabel was still out cold, but Waddles opened an eye and snorted. The light was becoming really bright, but the shaking stopped. Soon the room became so bright he had to shield his eyes. Then, as quickly as the phenomenon occurred, it was over. Everything was normal-or at least as normal as you could get in Gravity Falls. Dipper laid back on his bed, not the least bit worried of what just happened. In this town, that could be considered natural compared to what other supernatural events occurred daily.


	2. One Strange Morning

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for the really nice reviews that I got for the last chapter! I'm so excited to continue this story, and I honestly didn't think that anyone would read it, so thanks to all who did! Please review!**

The next morning, Dipper woke up and looked at the clock. It was 7:35. He groaned and pulled himself out of bed. He was lucky; he had gotten at least 2 hours of sleep. That was a lot considering what he had gotten the past few days. He looked over and noticed that Mabel's bed was empty, but she had carefully made her bed so that her stuffed animals appeared to be on their knees worshipping the single elephant sitting on her pillow. He smiled at his sister's quirkiness and trudged downstairs, ignoring the mass of papers, books, and who knows what else that was cluttered up in his half of the attic.

The moment he walked into the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was the smell. Someone was making breakfast, and it didn't smell like road kill being cooked with sewage; it actually smelled _good._ That was very strange, since Grunkle Stan wasn't exactly the best cook.

Suddenly Mabel whizzed past him and ran over to the stove, mixing up something in a frying pan with a bezazzled spatula before dumping a cup of coffee in a blender. So that was it; Mabel was cooking. She was wearing a maroon sweater with the letters VC on it in a swirly black font, a white skirt and a black headband. She looked over at him. "Hey, brosif!" she smiled, "Guess what? Stan's letting me cook our breakfast this morning! I'm creating my very special and yummy MABEL SURPRISE!" She took out a spoon and scooped up whatever was in the pan, tasting it then giving the spoon to Waddles to taste, who was at her feet. "Oh, and I'm making some Mabel Juice too. I know how sleep deprived you've been these days. I have decided to add some glitter to the recipe just for you," she said, "Gosh, I am just amazing! I should be a chef!" Dipper winced then sat down at the table, then said, "Uh..that's….great, Mabel", slightly afraid of what his sister was going to serve him.

Just then, Soos burst into the kitchen carrying his laptop. "Got the computer, dog!" he shouted, and Mabel clapped her hands happily. "Perfect!" she exclaimed, "Now we're all ready for tonight!"

"What's tonight?" Dipper asked. "Oh, we're just going to have a 5-hour long marathon of the most perfect show ever, the VAMPIRE CHRONICLES!" Mabel shouted, "It's the perfect blend of hottie vampires and drama. I insisted that Soos watch it with me since he has the day off."

"Day off? Why?" Dipper asked Soos. "Don't know, dude," Soos responded, "Earlier today I was rounding up the tools to fix that busted ceiling fan, then Mr. Pines came in and gave me the day off without charging me first. I haven't seen him since. It was major bizarro."

Dipper was confused. Soos never missed a day of work, except for that time the weird anime chick was trying to control his life. Mr. Pines never gave him any work off unless he was taking him and Mabel somewhere. "Anyways," Mabel interrupted his thoughts, "After I share the wonders of the magical show where the gorgeous vampire cuties live, Soos and I are going to write FanFantasies together about the show. I'm going to create a story surrounding the life of the candy princess Maybella, who falls in love with the vampire Ramon, but society doesn't want them together, so they run off into the sunset then escape to the rings of Saturn." She spun around with joy on the stool she was standing on until she almost fell off.

She added a few more ingredients from ceramic containers to her Mabel surprise, then blended the contents of her blender for a minute before pouring the contents into a glass and scooping some Mabel Surprise onto a bowl. She placed the plate of bright pink goo in front of him along with the multicolored frothy liquid in the glass. "Here ya go! One Mabel Surprise along with a glass of Mabel Juice, made especially by yours truly," she smiled. Dipper looked at his plate. He could see sequins and what looked like mustard in the concoction. He slowly took a spoonful to his mouth. Before he could even swallow he started coughing violently. She had added plastic BUTTONS to it!

"He loves it!" Mabel cheered, clapping her hands and grinning.


	3. Worrying Before Noon

**I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!**

**Okay SUPER sorry for not posting for so long! But I'm back and I promise not to wait months before I post a new chapter! Anyways, I'm just gonna continue with my story like before and ignore everything that happened in the latest episode (which was SO good!). So in my story, Mabel and Dipper (SPOILERS!) still don't know about the portal, and Stan hasn't fully activated the portal yet. It's gonna become a LOT more interesting in the next few chapters, so please keep reading! Thanks and please review! :}**

Dipper finished throwing away what was left of the meal Mabel had made for him while Soos and Mabel were in the living room, glued to the TV. He had nothing to do for the rest of the day, so he was considering going out and buying a new pack of staples when Wendy came into the kitchen.

"Hey Dipper!" she smiled. "Did you hear the awesome news? I have the whole day off! So that means we need to go somewhere and cause so much mayhem that we almost make old people have heart attacks!"

Dipper laughed. "That sounds like fun, but doesn't it seem weird to you that Grunkle Stan is closing the Mystery Shack in the middle of the week?" he asked. "I mean, you and Soos were already at work and everything. Why would he just send you guys home? Or in Soos' case, send him to Mabel to be sucked into her latest obsession?"

Suddenly Soos cried out, "No! She was so young! Why did she have to go?!" from the living room and started sobbing. Wendy and Dipper looked into the living room and saw Mabel sadly patting Soos on the back and stuffing tissues into his nose, while Soos was staring at the TV and crying hysterically as he watched two men slowly drag away a coffin.

Mabel whispered, "It's okay, Soos. She could be resurrected and get revenge on those evil witches. Anything is possible if you believe", then Soos nodded sadly and sniffed. Dipper and Wendy looked at each other with confused looks on their faces then slowly back out of the room.

"Dude! I just remembered, I have the entire first season of The Waking Dead on DVD that we need to watch! Wanna come over and have a binge watching session?" Wendy said.

"Sure, sounds cool" Dipper replied. With a final glance at the door to the gift shop, he ran upstairs to put on his vest and pine tree hat. He was about to go back downstairs when he noticed that the door to Stan's room was open. This was strange; Dipper had assumed that Stan was back in his room since he canceled work for the day, and Stan always shut his door when he was in his room. It couldn't hurt to peek in there, Dipper thought, and ignoring the "NO MINORS ALLOWED" sign on the door, he crept to the open doorframe and looked in. Stan wasn't in his room! With wide eyes, Dipper ran back downstairs to Wendy, who was waiting for him by the front door.

"Wendy! I have no idea where Stan is! He isn't in his room!" he cried.

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Dude, calm down. I'm sure Stan is fine. I saw him this morning. He's probably just out in town doing some old man business."

Dipper sighed. "You're right. I don't know what it is, I just have a bad feeling about today. Maybe I'm just tired. But then again, I've hardly seen Stan all week…"

Wendy grabbed his arm. "Come on Dipper. We still have a whole season of the Waking Dead to watch until we pass out from huge headaches and too much popcorn".

He smiled as she led him out the door and into the woods next to the shack. As they took the shortcut through the trees to Wendy's house, Dipper couldn't help but wonder where Stan was. Wendy was right; he was worrying too much and needed to let it go, but for some reason it just kept bothering him. And to add even more stress to his life at the moment, he couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched by someone or something as he and Wendy trudged deeper into the forest.

Stan wiped his forehead with a cloth then rubbed his tired eyes. He watched with pride as the portal brightened; that meant it was becoming stronger, and as he called it, more "alive". Stan knew only TOO well that activating the machine under the Mystery Shack was risky, but soon it would all be worth it. His work would pay off. He sat back in his desk chair and sighed. He had to cancel work for today, which he almost never did, but it was necessary to have that time to stabilize the machine.

He nonchalantly slid open the drawer at the back of his desk to reveal a shelf of novels and textbooks, along with the two journals documenting the supernatural plus a copy of the third. He picked up Journal #2 and began to flip through the pages with leisure. He wasn't terribly worried about the portal becoming TOO powerful, and it never crossed his mind that something considerably dangerous could find a way out of the portal and into this world…


	4. Discontinuing Oddity Falls

**Hey guys. I know it's been like a year since I last posted, and I'm SUPER sorry about that. But I've decided to discontinue this story because too much has happened in the show Gravity Falls for this story to be very relative, and because with the show over, this story hardly makes any sense anymore (also because I'm ridiculously bad at posting chapters). Sorry if this makes any of you disappointed, but then again with my lack of posting I doubt anyone really checks this story anymore anyway. So yea… again I'm really sorry that I'm not going to be continuing this story anymore, and I hope that ya'll will find a better Gravity Falls fic that posts way more often than I do. :P Ok, thanks! Bye!** **-PreciousAngelPie**


End file.
